Katawa Shoujo - Next Gen
by FuyuSeishin12
Summary: Kind of a let down that there's no KS 2 but It leaves plenty of opportunity to make a next gen Fanfic with a group of OCs. This is another first since I never tried this kind of format of a Visual Novel. Possibility of multiple paths or (If I cant do it) harem ending is imminent. Lemons will be here as well much later.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

**The end of Junior year has finally come.**

**Me and a bunch of classmates decide to head somewhere to celebrate our graduation into senior year.**

**One of them is a girl named, Maiko, a cute girl I had as a close friend as she was my first friend since starting highschool. Just before we left, after seeing some of the seniors off.**

Maiko: "Excited, huh, Sakou-kun?"

**I hear her soft voice call to me as I waited for everyone else.**

Sakou: "Yeah, of course, we got a lot planned tonight, right?"

**She gives me a bright smile.**

Maiko: "Nice to know."

We both end up smiling at each other as our classmates come to meet us. As we chatted for a bit, we decided to head for the nearest Karaoke parlor.

**After a few blocks, we decided to race to the parlor. Being about as excited as them, I took them up on that race and ran with them. **

**I fell behind as I feel myself grow out of breath...**

**As we reached the doors, my friends including Maiko looked at me with worry. I was confused at first but I guess I then noticed that I'm gasping for air, doubled over with hands on knees. Despite this, I kindly wave them off.**

Sakou: "Don't worry about me, it's just asthma, you know."

Maiko: "You sure? You should rest."

I take a few breaths as I slowly stood up straight.

Sakou: "It's nothing."

I make a point of it by taking some breaths, stretching out to get some circulation flowing and my breathing returned to normal.

Sakou: "See? Nothing to it. I've just been out of it since PE."

Everyone simply nods and we all head in still feeling a little worried.

**We walked in, bought our booth and all piled into the large karaoke booth. I myself somehow feel weak at the knees. My friends began goofing around as we walked through he hall to our room.**

**Suddenly, I get slammed in the chest while they began play fighting and forgot how close I was. The hit felt harder than it should as I feel my heart thump.**

Shou: "O-oh… sorry man, you alright?"

Shou, the culprit, rubbed the back of his neck and I tried to chuckle along but my throat began to tighten.

Shou: "Sakou?"

I drop to my knees and I find myself on all fours. Confusion shot through my nerves as I thought I cleared up my lungs but now something else was happening...!

Maiko: "Sakou...?"

I hear my heart pounding in my ears. The pain in my chest grew and grew and then suddenly-

Maiko: "SAKOU!"

I fell to my side as my friends frantically began to try and help me as they called for an ambulance as the world around me faded.

Am I gonna die...?

**[Weeks later...]**

**I wake up in a nearly unfamiliar room. **

**At first I thought I was in heaven - Damn that was gloomy just thinking that - but that's when I noticed my surroundings.**

**The clean, impersonal walls, and the smell of cleaning alcohol are the first things I notice. Looking down at my chest, hospital garments and white sheets below that, I could see a surgical scar. **

**The hospital...**

**It took me some time to come to terms with my condition. It turns out my whole family has a history of heart problems. I ended up with the misfortune of a weak heart and irregular heartbeat.**

**AKA Arrythmia**

**A strange term...**

**But I grew to hate it when I first heard about it. The doctor had to do surgery leaving the scar I saw. I pretty much shut out their worthless attempts to comfort me by saying it was lucky I didn't die from such an attack.**

**The scar is still healing as I stare blankly at it hoping that I'll be out of this place as soon as I'm able.**

**I've never bothered to ask the doctors but I manage to talk to my friends who also leave me some things I left as well as get well gifts. **

**I was most thankful for my guitar, which was amongst the gifts so I could have something else to do other than sit around. **

**My father, being the only one of my parents to have the time to come visit, came by only to give news about what's going on.**

**So when no one else is around, I decide to play my guitar in my hospital room whenever I'm allowed. When I get bored of just playing my guitar, I just sit back and just think to myself. About what my friends are doing without me during vacation (They had stopped visiting since they left for a resort down south), what will happen next, and other times... I just think to keep my mind busy.**

**I had a whole month and a half more of this repeating over and over with occasional visits from my parents. My friends rarely visited, when they did, I could read their expressions clearly. They blame themselves, I didn't know what to say to that in response. During their last visit, I could see something else… pity? **

**The cardiologist, along with both my parents comes into my room in one day. **

**The doctor sat across from me on another bed and my parents sat in chairs on the other side.**

**Without any prompt, as I would expect from any doctor, he begins talking but in a surprisingly happy tone but I guess it's for my sake.**

Doctor: "Good news to you, Sakou. It seems that your heart has gotten strong enough for you to be released."

Thank God...

Doctor: "But... Given your condition...I talked to your parents and we've come to a decision that you'll be taught at another school."

**Wait...What!?**

Dad: "Just calm down, son. I have taken a look there with your mother, it's not too bad most of the students are still functional."

Doctor: "There's no need to worry about it. You'll still continue your education there and most who graduate from there do great things. I heard from a nurse that's a friend of mine that the students get around just fine, a few with some support on one hand."

How was that supposed to comfort me? Well...whatever...I guess I'll have to take this as it is since I doubt I'll function normally. I'll miss my friends, though... I wonder how they will react if I tell them?

Ah... oh well, I'll think about it later when it's more convenient. I have a new school to prepare for. A new life...


	2. Chapter 2

Fuyu(Author): Of all the choices I'll place, remember them, I'll do remakes later after one route is eventually done. Also a familiar face will be here. Chosen choices I made will be in [brackets]. Also, there would be some scenes that may be similar to the original VN.

**Chapter 2: New School**

I find myself staring at the large, iron gate in front of me. As my parents take a walk towards the dorm.

I couldn't help but voice my comment out loud.

Sakou: "Well this sure is welcoming...but somehow I feel nervous..."

The gate sure is haughty, to say the least, well... that's how I guessed many school gates should be.

Sakou: "... Geez, what am I standing here for? No turning back, anyways."

I stepped through the gates only to see greenery.

I look around the schoolyard almost mistaking it for a park if not for the large brick structures behind them.

I try to not think about it as I am determined to think of this school as my old one despite the fact this this is supposed to be a special school. So, with nothing much else to do, I decide to walk into what seems to be the main building. I was told to expect someone

Walking through the front door, I find myself in what's clearly the main hall.

Standing near the railings on one of the ramps up, I see a disheveled man - who I assume is a teacher - who seems to have noticed me walk in. Not many people are around to greet me so I guess this guy is who I'm supposed to meet.

Teacher: "Ah, hello. You must be... Asano?"

Sakou: "Asoui."

Teacher: "Right, then. I'm Mutou, your homeroom and science teacher for your 3rd year here."

Sakou: "I see..."

Scratching the back of his head, as though mulling a thought over for a few seconds, he then speaks.

Mutou: "I am supposed to take you to the nurse but I got a class to teach. So, do you want to meet your new classmates?"

\- [Sure]  
\- Maybe

Sakou: "Sure, I mean, why not, right?"

Mutou cracked a seemingly amused smile. His smile seemed unnatural despite how laid back he seems.

Mutou: "Another boy I taught from a few years ago said something close to that. Well, let's go."

With that, we headed up the ramps and up a flight of stairs. I am personally feeling nervous about this but I manage to pull myself together as we arrive to classroom 3-3. Mutou opens the door and apologized for being late.

Sakou: . . . . *sigh* here goes...

I step in as Mutou begins to talk about my sudden transfer. Mentally muffling him out, I scan the room with my eyes. The room seems pretty large for what it's supposed to be. Wooden desks making a more simplistic look to the room. Large windows making the room seem even bigger. Along the back wall behind the students is another blackboard.

The students are the next things I noticed. They all seemed normal until I then saw one girl in a wheelchair instead of a standard desk chair. I notice another girl off to my right near the windows is staring intently at me as though giving me a once-over. A girl next to her seems slightly more interested reading her book.

Mutou: "Now can you please introduce yourself?"

I nod as I make sure I look at everyone while I talk.

Now, first my name then hobbies and other things.

Sakou: "I'm Sakou Asoui. My hobbies are reading and playing guitar. I hope to get along well with you all."

The girl that was staring at me seemed to whisper something to the shy girl next to her. As I try to think of anything else to say, everyone clapped. This kinda took me off guard but I stand my ground until Mutou calmly quiets everyone down. After which, he directs me to an empty desk next to the two girls that were very clearly talking about me. Class immediately starts once I'm seated. The science lecture he starts with is pretty basic stuff but I try to be the dutiful student and attempt to take notes. It's a new life for me after all.

Once the lecture is done, Mutou begins handing out packets and telling us to split up into groups. Immediately, I hear the girl right next to me.

Short-haired girl: "Hey, you're the new student, right?"

Sakou: "Um, yeah?"

Aoi: "I'm Aoi Misekami, Class rep and Student Counsil President, pleased to meet you."

Sakou: "Pleased to meet you too, Misekami-san."

Aoi: "No need to be so formal, Sakou-kun."

I'm a bit taken off guard at how casual she is but I take it in stride as she continues.

Aoi: "Anyways, wanna join our group? It's only me and my treasurer, Ko-chan."

The girl next to her looks at me from behind Aoi.

Keiko: "Hello."

I simply bow my head in greeting.

Sakou: "Okay, I'll join you two."

The three of us move our desks together and began working on the packet which is more or less a half a centimeter thick. I couldn't help but comment.

Sakou: "All this for basic science?"

Aoi: "I hear he's done this a lot for all his classes. So I'm ready for this."

I decide to take her word for it as I begin working as well. Thankfully it's all reading with some short answer questions so work was a breeze.

Aoi: "See? Nothin' to it."

Sakou: "I guess so."

Looking around, it looks like we've finished a little early.

\- [Strike up a conversation (+Keiko/Aoi)  
\- keep silent

Since class apparently ends in a few minutes, I decide to begin to talk to them since they are of the Student Counsil.

Sakou: "So, I'm guessing you'll both be showing me around."

Aoi: "You guessed right. Since you clearly haven't been here before, we wouldn't want a student getting lost in the halls."

Sakou: "I'll be in your care, then."

Aoi: "Thanks. We'll do our best to show you the important stuff."

Keiko nods in agreement as she seems to struggle making eye contact with me. I start to wonder why she's nervous around me.

\- Ask what's wrong.  
\- [Pretend to ignore it.]

It doesnt seem like it's anything serious so I try to ignore it but it still bothers me.

Class eventually ends as I'm one of the last to walk out along with the student counsel girls. I am almost through the threshold as I feel something almost push me over from behind. I stumble forward and turn around to see a girl petite girl in a wheelchair. The first thing I notice is a her right eye is cloudy so I guess that one was partially blind but by the look in her amber eyes she's feeling a little guilty. The next feature is her skin looks so delicate and her right leg ends in a stump above where the knee should be. Her hair is also in a ponytail .

Worried girl: "U-Um... Sorry I wasn't watching where I'm going."

Her voice shows complete concern but thankfully she didn't hit anything important. (I.E. My heart).

Sakou: "No, it's okay. You just almost made me trip, nothing major."

Worried girl: "You sure? Sorry, again for that."

Sakou: "It's alright."

At that moment, it seems Aoi almost bursts through the door as she has her hands on her hips staring down at the girl. She stabs a finger at the girl before speaking

Aoi: "Saeko Kisaragi-san! I've told you time and time again that you should be careful! You almost ran over our transfer student!"

Saeko: "Ah u-um...! S-sorry...!"

Saeko is completely flustered at Aoi's authoritative tone I already feel sorry for her.

Aoi: "Watch where you're going next time or start using your prosthetic more often!"

I feel like I should do something...

\- [Speak up] (+Saeko)  
\- Let her take it

Well...Here goes.

Sakou: "Hey, Prez...You shouldn't yell at her so much. She didn't hit anything important, really. I just stumbled when she ran into me."

At this Aoi looks at me then glances at the poor girl in her wheelchair. Thankfully, she backs down as she relaxes.

Aoi: "Alright, I'll take your word for it, Sakou-kun. I'll let you off the hook, this time, Kisaragi-san."

Saeko breathes a sigh of relief and smiles brightly at me. A smile that almost caught me off guard but I return it the best I can while Aoi takes me by the wrist and starts to pull me along. Behind us, Keiko is trying to keep up.

Aoi: "C'mon! We got a tour to do!"

Sakou: "What's the rush?"

Aoi: "Well me and Keiko have stuff to do in the student council room. But... you seemed interesting so I'm taking some time to give you a quick tour."

Interesting? Does that mean...? Am I seeing a blush appear on her face?

Ugh... I'm over-thinking this but at least she seems to be acting honest.

Keiko: "I-I'll go on ahead..."

Without any other objection, Keiko heads down to where I'm assuming is the student council room. Without another word, Aoi grabs me by the wrist and half drags me half guides me through the school as we take the tour.


End file.
